


Чертов бриташка

by PrInSe_Kiro



Series: We were born to make history [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro
Summary: Маркус не думал, что британцы могут оставлять после себя совершенно иное впечатление
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: We were born to make history [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665838





	Чертов бриташка

Раньше Маркус думал, что все британцы жутко заносчивые: специально говорят со своим странноватым акцентом, чтобы никто их понять не мог, а когда их реально не понимают – обижаются и говорят «идиоты». Его отношение к ним изменил Саймон, который при их первой встрече был молчалив: кивал, улыбался, кидал какие-то короткие фразочки, в которых не проскальзывало ничего высокомерного, типичного для британцев. «Все потому что он – спортсмен», – с непонятной для самого себя гордостью думал Маркус, а потом разминался, шнуровал коньки и выезжал на лед, ожидая команды от тренера. Бывшего спортсмена, британца, отвратительно высокомерного, смотрящего на всех своих подопечных как на детей неразумных. И также с ними разговаривающего.

«Чертовы бриташки».

– Маркус, мы же уже много раз повторяли – в этой части никаких сложных прыжков! – Музыка остановилась, когда Элайджа начал говорить со своим чертовым акцентом. «Все-то у него под контролем», – только и подумал Маркус, вполуха продолжая слушать наставления. Все равно в итоге они придут к выводу о том, что программу стоит усложнить, как это всегда бывает.

А потом он докатал программу, которой никто еще доволен не был. Маркусу казалось, что нужно добавить больше сложных элементов – он для того и настаивал на такой драйвовой музыке. Элайджа хотел больше красивых изгибов и оборотов. «Которые можно и в прыжок добавить», – все никак не унимался Маркус, вспоминая их споры. Но у них всегда так и бывает – они оба упрямые, хотят видеть то, что уже придумали в своей голове и никак иначе. А еще Маркус хочет первое место, поэтому он никак не унимался и настаивал на своем.

– Отдохни немного и подумай, – только и сказал Элайджа, когда он уже уходил со льда. Возможно, не хотел устраивать очередной скандал при Саймоне, который начал тренироваться с ними не так уж и давно. Его тренер слег с тяжелой болезнью, но успел посоветовать обратиться к Элайдже.

Маркус вообще впервые видел, чтобы Саймон тренировался. Обычно он заставал его уже переодетым и собирающимся домой в раздевалке. Они перебрасывались парой фраз – и ни слова о погоде или чае, что все еще оставалось удивительным – и каждый расходился в свою сторону: Саймон – на выход, а Маркус – на лед.  
Теперь он видел, как на лед идет Саймон.

– Саймон? – привлек его внимание Элайджа и, когда тот обернулся в его сторону, продолжил: – Начнем сегодня с короткой? Ты мне так еще и не показывал, что вы там с Манфредом-старшим на придумывали. – А вот это показалось Маркусу шпилькой в свою сторону, потому что он после юниорского периода никогда не возвращался под начало своего отца. Много раз советовался по поводу того, что он сейчас делает и с кем ему тренироваться к следующему сезону. А сейчас и это мало возможно – у Карла начались проблемы с сердцем и почти целыми днями он спит в больнице.

– Хорошо, – ответил Саймон и вновь отвернулся от Элайджи. Не успела мелодия начаться, а Саймон уже прошел кросс-роллов назад и провернулся, по-щегольски выставив колено вперед. Это привлекло внимание. И не только его – рядом с ним плюхнулась Норт, широко распахнув глаза.

– Кажется, я первый раз сегодня вижу хоть что-то из программы нашего тихони, а? – Хихикнула она, и быстро глянула на Маркуса, будто ожидая ответа.

– И я тоже, – только и смог проронить он, наблюдая как Саймон чувствует музыку, насколько его прыжки и эмоциональные долгие вращения с закидываем рук за голову, хлопками – и прочими совсем необязательными и даже лишними элементами для короткой – были точно выверены. Голос певца надломлен – и вся фигура Саймона такая, резкими движениями он вскидывает одну ногу и руку, а затем так же опускает вниз, прижимая ладонь к груди, скользя к середине катка, чтобы там прыгнуть в продольный шпагат в самый сильный момент песни.

Когда музыка закончилась – Саймон, оглянув трибуну, улыбнулся им с Норт поскользил к Элайдже, который явно что-то хотел сообщить ему.

– Красивый… – уронил Маркус, все еще находясь под впечатлением от уведенного и от улыбки. Такой искренней улыбки, от которой у самого на душе тепло и радостно за другого.

***

После тренировки Маркус ждал Саймона. Попрощался с Норт, которая звала его с поразвлечься в компании других фигуристов и фигуристок из сборной. Но он наблюдал за Саймоном и потому что-то промычал ей в ответ. Тот одевался: заворачивался в снуд, примеряясь стоит ли накинуть его на голову, или на улице не так уж и холодно. Вся одежда в холодных цветах, а волосы и улыбка такие теплые. «Наверняка так одевается, чтобы контрастировать», – улыбается сам себе Маркус и, так и не дождавшись, ушел, сделав вид, что отвечает на звонок. Зачем? В конце концов они не договаривались провести время после тренировки. Даже не разговаривали после нее – настолько умотались.

На выходе Маркусу и правда пришлось ответить на телефон – звонил Джош, друг-конькобежец, который тоже готовился к участию в Олимпиаде. Правда, в спорткомплексе, который находился в другом районе.

– Не хочешь сегодня запереться у меня и погонять в приставку? – предложил Джош в тот момент, когда Саймон вышел из комплекса и поежился от холода. Натянул снуд на нос, оглянулся по сторонам и, заметив Маркуса, улыбнулся и махнул ему рукой на прощание.

– Мне нравится Саймон, – сказал Маркус в трубку, когда предмет разговора скрылся из виду, а Джош, судя по звуку, отпил чего-то, а после сказанного чуть не подавился.

– Очень нравится.


End file.
